


【冷战组】葵种

by 00CaFFEINE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 微刀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00CaFFEINE/pseuds/00CaFFEINE
Summary: 91年圣诞节前两人的一场闲谈和两瓶酒。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【冷战组】葵种

**Author's Note:**

> *短打，脑子里闪过的几个片段  
> *国设冷战组

“呜哇好冷！”阿尔弗雷德搓了搓冻僵的手臂，露骨的嫌弃全都具象化在脸上。  
露西亚看着这位超级大国小孩子似的在雪地上跳来跳去，坚硬的军靴底板踩出清晰的纹路。  
“小孩子吗你。”露西亚诚实地说出了内心的想法，然后收获了美国佬阴恻恻的眼神，仿佛下一秒就会掏出左轮一样。  
“快点变成我的国土吧西伯利亚蠢熊，然后Hero一定要把你这毛都不长的鬼地方全种满向日葵。”  
“怎么想都种不活吧？”  
“本Hero说可以就必须可以。”  
“才两百岁的小屁孩果然幼稚。”  
“哈？这话怎么也轮不到种玉米的你来说我。”  
“那是上司的决定。”  
露西亚摊了摊手，他的面色比过去数十年更为惨白。广袤的冻原上灾难和饥荒不断，冒进的政策和无数的错上加错为他刻上狰狞的疤痕，外交场上日渐激烈的矛盾使这个庞大的赤色联盟分崩离析，深入骨髓的病根无法压制地表现在了露西亚身上。  
“蠢熊你到底为什么找我过来？这个节点Hero本该舒舒服服地躺在拉斯维加斯的露天阳台休假，享受即将到来的圣诞节狂欢，而不是陪你喝西北风。”  
阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的瞳孔在风雪交杂中依旧亮得惊人。  
他明知故问。  
年轻的美国小伙实在是不喜欢北纬六十度的气候，他跺了跺脚，金发下的耳尖被冻得通红。露西亚没有回答他的问题，只是挂着一贯的微笑，阿尔弗雷德抱怨着露西亚“甜腻到恶心”的笑容，站在原地让俄罗斯人为他戴上了围巾。  
露西亚的手绕过阿尔弗雷德的脖子和肩膀，他有意将宽大厚实的围巾拎高了些，拢住阿尔弗雷德的耳朵。阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖也透着红，有些迟缓的嗅觉在近距离间捕捉到了露西亚身上难闻的药味，冰雪覆盖的硝烟味，以及熟悉而呛人的伏特加味。这勾起了他一战时期支援东欧的记忆：两个大国跻身壕沟却在不省心地互骂，夹杂在耳鸣间的炮火尖啸，卷翘舌音重到过分的俄语，明亮而欠揍的跳脱美音，戛然而止的相互diss，以及一个铁锈味的吻，或者说撕咬。  
“傻笑什么呢美国佬。”  
“笑你蠢得一批。”  
“啧，你想断两根肋骨吗。”  
露西亚捏了下阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖。  
“走了，喝酒去。”  
*****  
*****  
推开巷子里酒馆的拦门，湿热的空气里充斥着污言秽语和愤世不公的吼叫，广播断断续续地播报着今日的地方暴乱和天气预报。  
露西亚神色平淡地要了两瓶啤酒和一碟松饼。  
他和阿尔弗雷德聊天通常都是大杂烩式的话题，有戈尔巴乔夫，有艾森豪威尔，有披霜盖雪的白杨，有果实熟透的椰子树，有苏联的T-15，有美国的ADM，有黑麦面包，有培根煎蛋。他们往往是想到哪便聊到哪，一言不合那就干，干完继续聊。  
露西亚低声呵呵笑着，他撑着头，绀紫色的眼睛微微眯了起来，安静地注视着一聊天就手舞足蹈的阿尔弗雷德。  
“阿尔弗。”  
“嗯？”  
“你个傻逼。”  
“滚，看在圣诞将近的份上我不揍你。”  
“噗嗤。”  
“你喝醉了。”  
“没醉，斯拉夫人酒量好着呢。”  
“你醉了。”  
“好吧好吧我醉了，那醉之前干个杯？”  
“你事真多。干杯！”  
“干杯，阿尔弗。”  
哐啷一声酒瓶相撞，露西亚晃了晃空空的酒瓶，将它放在一边。  
“呐阿尔弗，当我死去后，你会为我流泪吗？”  
“哈，我会开瓶最好的酒来庆祝的。”  
阿尔弗雷德敲碎了空酒瓶，这点声音很快被淹没在酒馆吵嚷的人声中。他笑着比了个开香槟的手势，然后握拳抵在露西亚的胸前，铁质的红五星冷硬得硌手。  
“不过那么好的酒给你也太浪费了，还是让Hero留给老布什先生吧。”  
“真小气啊阿尔弗。”  
“这叫合理利用。”  
*****  
*****  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“干杯，万尼亚。”  
阿尔弗雷德微笑着将香槟瓶颈敲碎在墓碑边沿，淡金色的酒洒在雪上，像极了加州阳光的颜色。  
“今年的雪也很冷。”

Fin.


End file.
